VA gets aim!
by rosemarie17
Summary: what happens when vampire academy gets aim? what gossip and drama will unfold and will it possibly end rose and lissa 's friendship? very OOC sry i suck at summaries its way better then it sounds! plz R&R!plus mason is alive in this!
1. a confused christian

**Ok so this is my first fan-fic and its 3 am right now so sorry if it seems a little strange.**

**Yours truly,**

**Roza**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything even though I wish I owned Dimitri sadly I do not...= [I only own all the screen names…**

**Well enjoy!**

TheApoctylipticAngel: Rose

Pyroboy: Christian

BadassRussian: Dimitri

DefinitelyNotSober: Adrian

DragonGirl: Lissa

**Ok so here we go…**

_TheApoctylipticAngel and PyroBoy have signed in_

TheApoctylipticAngel: haha nice name

PyroBoy: you 2 I guess

TheApoctylipticAngel: ….

PyroBoy: …

_DragonGirl has signed in_

DragonGirl: HHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYY GGGGGUUUUUYSSSSSSSSS!

Everyone except for lissa: what the fuck are you on?

DragonGirl: nothing… just 98 packets of pure sugar

PyroBoy: your gonna hav cardiac arrest or some other shit like tht u no?

TheApoctylipticAngel: agree

DragonGirl: FO

Everyone except for lissa: well then…

_BadassRussian has signed in_

TheApoctylipticAngel: DIMITRI!!!!=]333333333333333333333333333

BadassRussian: haha hello roza … every1 else

PyroBoy: sup

DragonGirl: hi

_DefinitelyNotSober has signed in_

DefinitelyNotSober: hello rose ;) hey every1 else

TheApoctyLipticAngel: eeeeewwwww

BadassRussian: back off Ivashkov shes mine!

DragonGirl: damn Dimitri u r whipped!

PyroBoy: wtf!?!?!!?

Everyone except for Christian: wht?

PyroBoy: when the hell did rose and Dimitri start goin out?!?!?!!?

BadassRussian: where the hell hav u been?

PyroBoy: ummm jacking off and fucking lissa

DragonGirl: Christian!

PyroBoy: wht?

DragonGirl: do you hav 2 tlk bout it like tht? Seriously

PyroBoy: well I wouldn't hav 2 if you just came over here and made me shut up

TheApoctylipticAngel: ewwwww Christian u nasty!

_TheApoctylipticAngel has been disconnected_

DragonGirl: brt Chris ;)

_DragonGirl and PyroBoy have signed off_

DefinitelyNotSober: looks like its just u nd me now belikov

_BadassRussian has signed off_

DefinitelyNotSober: well then! w/e I need a smoke...

_All have signed out_

**Well there you have it folks**

**Ok so this is my first fan-fic and plz keep in mind its 3 am right now n dim tired so my brain is a little messed up anyways plz review if not ill hav 2 send strigoi out to kill you mwahahahaha ok so lemme no if you like it or not and if you did ill update after 5 reviews!**


	2. jacking off fucking and more fucking

**Ok so here is chapter 2 and even tho I said I wasn't not updatein till I gedt 5 reviews I only got 4 =[ sad ok anyways here is chapter 2 and R&R!disclaimer:I dnt own anything sad I wish I owned dimitri…**

**Love,**

**Roza **

**Ps in my story mason is still live…**

_TheApoctylipticAngel: Rose_

_PyroBoy: Christian_

_BadassRussian: Dimitri_

_DefinitelyNotSober: Adrian_

_DragonGirl: Lissa_

_Mason: Ginger __**( I just had 2 do it!=P)**_

_Eddie: GuardianDude_

**Ok so here we go…again**

_All have signed in_

TheApoctylipticAngel: hey ppls=]

Everyone but Rose: hey\

PyroBoy: I still cnt belive rose nd dimitri r goin out

Everyone except for Christian: oh just stfu already gtf ova it!

PyroBoy: OK THEN!!!! jeez…

TheApoctylipticAngel: wht was tht?

PyroBoy: oh umm uhh notin rose notin…

BadassRussian: Roza can u come 2 my dorm?

TheApoctylipticAngel: 4 wht?

BadassRussian: i hav 2 tlk 2 u about ummmm training…

TheApoctylipticAngel: oh sure brt! ;)

_TheApoctylipticAngel has gone away to "practice" with dimitri_

Everyone except for Rose and Dimitri: ooooo rose and dimitri sittin in a tree F-U-C-K-I-N-G

BadassRussian: hey guys its rose so stfu! Ohh dimitri stop tht u naughty boy!

Everyone except for rose and dimitri: eeeeewwww!

BadassRussian: its dimitri- ohh rose stop!- yea shes umm- ohh- kind of- uggghh- bu-bu-busy!- oh roza roza roza!!

PyroBoy: wht the fuck is she doin 2 u belikov?!?!!?

BadassRussian: shes givin

BadassRussian me head and lemme tell u this girl is mad talented with her mouth!

DefinitelyNotSober: grrrrrrr

Ginger and GuardianDude: stfu! stop braggin tht u get 2 fuck rose and and hav her mouth on ur cock!

PyroBoy: no not the spooky cock!**(haha I love tht youtube video if u havnt seen it just search the homosexual ghost by makemebad35!)**

BadassRussian: FO

Everyone but Rose and Dimitri: haha love tht youtube video

BadassRussian: MASON EDDIE!!!!!! its rose now- ohh dimitri stop *bout to hav an orgasm!*- oh yea sry but shut up I LOVE DIMITRI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

DragonGirl: wht is he doin!?!?!

BadassRussian: hes eatin me out!nd I hav 2 go umm do sometin now…

PyroBoy: oh yea like wht?

BadassRussian: its dimitri and right now rose is hornier then a catholic school girl on church cunday which is makin me very very turned on right now so were goin 2 go fuck each other into incoherency…

Ginger: FUCK YOU! im done with this shit!

GuardianDude: me 2!

_Ginger and GuardianDude have gone away to jack off_

_BadassRussian has gone away to fuck Roza _

DragonGirl: well chris I guess its just u nd me…

PyroBoy: yea guess wht I bout !?!?!!?!?

DragonGirl: wht?

PyroBoy: …BLOOD FLAVORED CONDOMS!!!!!!!!

DragonGirl: ohhh we better go try them ;)

PyroBoy: definitely!

_BadassRussian and TheApoctylipticAngel have come back_

BadassRussian: Roza………. where is everybody?

TheApoctylipticAngel: idk… wanna go fuck each other again?

BadassRussian: sure!

_TheApoctylipticAngel and BadassRussian have gone away to fuck eachother…again…_

**Ok so there is chapter number 2 now just so u no im updateing at 4 in the morning right now cuz im bored but ima o 2 sleep now and just so u no I wrote this when I was sleepin ova at my friends house when I wrote this so I hope u like it and don't worry the drama is comin soon!**

**Love,**

**Roza**


	3. AN sorry guys!

**AN sry guys**

Ok im sorry for the authors note bcuz personally I cant stand them but I feel its important 2 post this. Ok so I only got 2 reviews on my last chapter and I really really want to continue this bcuz I already hav the third chapter done and ready to be posted but I cant if I don't know what you guys think of the other two chapters so plz review on them because I would really really love to continue this story so plz review so I can upload the third chapter and continue and I would like to thank:

Xx Nights'Xheart xX -it wont lemme put the dots inbetween the x and n and t and x but this person was my first reviewer ever!

Rosefur

SammyAvery

VAcrazy13

Dimitri's-babe

Ok I wanted to thank all of them bcuz they are the only ppl who have reviewed my story so far so plz plz review because I would really like to continue but I cant without knowing ht u guys think! thnx 4 reading(if you did)

**Love,**

**Roza**


	4. What the fuck lissa?

**Ok so here is chapter 3 and I only got 2 reviews on chapter 2 and 3 on my authors note so I hope I get more on this one! And also this chapter is not in msg form! But the drama starts here!**

RPOV

Dimitri and I were in his room making love. No, not fucking each other, we were really

making love. It was not a fast needing hunger but a slow burning passionate fire. Every

time he thrust into me was slow and filled with love. We hit our climaxes together, it

wasn't fast and over quickly but it was slow and filled with pleasure.

Pleasurable that is until Mason, Eddie, and Adrian barged in with guns, "Get dressed!"

Mason yelled. We did as told, "follow us," Adrian commanded. The led us into the woods

near the cabin, _our cabin._ That's when each of them did something I would never _ever_

forgive them for. Each of them fired their guns at Dimitri's chest! I screamed as I

watched him fall to the ground while the other three fucktards ran for their lives.

Instead of running after them I grabbed Dimitri's cell and scrolled through the

contacts till I found Alberta.

"Guardian Petrov,"

"Alberta?"

"Rose, what's wrong? Where's Dimitri?"

I had a hard time not breaking down after she said that.

"He and I are near the cabin that Natasha Ozera stayed in, and he has been shot 3 times in the chest. Please don't let him die" after that I just broke down.

"I'll be right there with a medical team!"

She hung up. A minute later they showed up and rushed him to the clinic and asked me

what had happened. I told them that I had to get Lissa first. I checked the bond and saw

she was in the library with Christian.

I took off, silently thanking Dimitri for making me run at all those practices.

I burst into the library and ran to Lissa. "Lissa you have to help me!"

LPOV

"_Lissa you have to help me!"_

She looked frantic, maybe Kirova wanted to send her off to a blood whore community.

I know Rose would fit in perfectly there.

"It's Dimitri he's been shot and you have to heal him!"

Good so the guys did as I said. Ha ha I'm amazing at compulsion!

"I can't Rose I'm sorry"

RPOV

"_I can't Rose I'm sorry"_

What?** (Ha-ha alexa it's an inside joke but I pictured my friend rose saying it exactly like she does)**

"What do you mean you can't!?!?!?!?!?"

"I mean I wont because if he is dead you can be focused on protecting me not on having sex with him," ok now I was about to strangle her.

"You bitch!" I screamed then I ran back to the clinic praying that Dimitri would make it.

When I walked back in the nurse looked up and said "Yes miss Hathaway Gaurdian Belikov is..."

**Is Dimitri dead or alive hmm idk yet I guess if you review and give me your answer then I will decide but I want at least 5 reviews!!! Ha-ha anyways this is my first cliffy yay so R&R the green button is calling you!**

**Love.**

**Roza**


	5. the longest hour of my life

**Ok here is chapter for yay!!!!!!! Ok and also wow I got many reviews on the last chapter thanks! There were more reviews than I had ever got on any other chapters son keep'em coming and also this chapter is only partly IM so yea but anyways I hope I get as many reviews as I did on the last chapter or more! Yay! Haha so who ever is my 21****st**** reviewer gets a shout out and a part in part of my story!!!!!! But you gotta tell me you name 2 so yea! And everyone please this is very important to me! I wrote a new story called 'A Twisted Love' it is a twilight fan-fic but has a total twist my friends Tara who is practically my sister asked me to write it so I did so I want all of you to read and review it please!!!!!!!! Thnx and keep the reviews coming!**

**Love,**

**Roza**

"yes Miss Hathaway Guardian Belikov is in critical condition we are not sure if he will make it," she must have seen my tears "but we are trying to do everything we can to save him, he is in surgery now but Guardian Petrov a few others and Headmistress Kirova would like to speak to you."

"Ok" I walked in the small waiting room and sat across from where everyone else was waiting for me Alberta was the first to talk, " alright rose we need you to tell us everything that happened who did it? What were you and Guardian Belikov doing before he was- he was shot? Etc etc..."

"ok," and with that I started my story "Dim- Guardian Belikov and I were fighting in he woods as practice and Mason, Eddie, and Adrian all found us after Guardian Belikov had pinned me and Mason yelled 'get up!' so we did then Adrian said 'follow us' so we did and they led us near the cabin that Tasha Ozera had stayed in. Then they looked at each other than back at us and fired there guns at Guardian Belikov," I was starting to cry now but I fought to hold back my tears. "So I called Alb-Guardian Petrov and she came with the medical team and I ran to find Lissa to see if she would heal him when I got there I told her that Dimitri was shot and said 'Lissa Dimitri has been shot you have to heal him!' so then she said "I'm sorry Rose I can't' so I said 'what do you mean you cant!?!?!?'," ok now I was getting pretty angry just thinking about this. "So she said 'I mean I wont because if he is dead then you can be focused on me and not on hanging out and fighting for fun with your mentor' so you see I think she may have had something to do with it but I'm not sure then I came here and just told you guys everything. So yea…"

"You may be right Rose, Vasilisa does sound pretty suspicious," then she looked over to Stan "Guardian Alto please go and bring me Mr. Ashford, Mr. Castile, and Mr. Ivashkov please." After that Stan left and we all just sat there in silence until he came back with the three fucktards. They actually looked scared for there lives and I just glared at them, and oh boy if looks could kill these three would be in agonizing pain dying.

Then Kirova started lecturing them about what they did was wrong, how they will probably end up in jail etc etc. Then Alberta started answering questions. "Boys do have any idea what you have done?" they all shook their heads yes with very scared looks on their faces. "Do you know why you shot Guardian Belikov?" that's when Mason spoke up " yes we do, it was Lissa she had used compulsion on us to get him to shoot him it didn't wear off until we had shot him, so we ran but e don't remember anything from when Lissa used compulsion till after we shot him." Oh thank god none of them remembered seeing me and Dimitri in bed. "Guardian Alto will you please go and escort Vasilisa to my office bring two more guardians with you." so Stan Emil and Yuri all left to go and find Lissa. Oh how I wanted to kill her so badly but I knew I couldn't, not if I ever wanted to see Dimitri again. So as they went to look for her I took out my IPod and started playing 'Dark Chest of Wonders' which is one of my favorite songs by Nightwish but only when Tarja is singing I mean I do like Anette but Tarja is just fucking Amazing!** (It really is on of my favorite sing by them and I do like Anette I just prefer Tarja.)** I loved how the lyrics go.

_Once I had a dream  
And this is it_

Once there was a child's dream  
One night the clock struck twelve  
The window open wide  
Once there was a child's heart  
The age I learned to fly  
And took a step outside

Once I knew all the tales  
It's time to turn back time  
Follow the pale moonlight  
Once I wished for this night  
Faith brought me here  
It's time to cut the rope and fly

Fly to a dream  
Far across the sea  
All the burdens gone  
Open the chest once more  
Dark chest of wonders  
Seen through the eyes  
Of the one with pure heart  
Once so long ago

The one in the Big Blue is what the world stole from me  
This night will bring him back to me

Fly to a dream  
Far across the sea  
All the burdens gone  
Open the chest once more  
Dark chest of wonders  
Seen through the eyes  
Of the one with pure heart  
Once so long ago  
_  
__Fly to a dream  
Far across the sea  
All the burdens gone  
Open the chest once more  
Dark chest of wonders  
Seen through the eyes  
Of the one with pure heart  
Once so long ago_

At just about the end of the song Stan, Emil, and Yuri brought in Lissa who was shooting daggers at me and he three boys and Christian following behind not knowing what was going on.

"Miss Dragomir you have a lot of explaining to do here!" Kirova exclaimed I had never seen her so angry-and trust me I was mostly the cause of her anger.

"With what headmistress?"

"With the fact that you used compulsion on these three boys and had them shoot Guardian Belikov!" oh hot damn she was pissed!

"I did no such thing! They are lying!"

"Actually they aren't." I but in.

"Well Rose why would anyone listen to you your not going to end up anything but a low life blood whore when I'm done with you!" oh hell motha fucka no she didn't!

"Actually they aren't bad in those communities! They are filled with love and care!"

"Oh sure they are but whatever no one is going to believe I did that anyways. Everyone is too stupid to even think it was me."

"Um no they aren't because you just admitted it!" ha you mess with Rose Hathway and you get the thorns!

That's when Lissa got pissed and yelled right at me "WHORE!!!!!"

Oh she was going to pay for that one! So I yelled right back at her "I'm rubber you're glue. What ever you call me sticks back on you!" she just looked at me shocked and screamed "BITCH!" before Kirov had her taken away. Christian just stood there dumbfounded then looked at me with apology, so I guess he didn't have any idea Lissa would ever do that. He just sat there with the rest of us until the nurse came in. and said "Um yes, Guardian Belikov is in a self induced coma, we are not sure if he is going to live or not. Mason, Adrian, and Eddie just looked up at me and started apologizing like crazy till I left and asked the nurse if I could see him. She told me what room he was in; I walked in and saw him just lying there helpless in his fucking self induced coma. I have forgiven the guys because I know it is not there fault but I will never forgive Lissa she has done something that has broken our friendship forever.

I sat down in the chair next to Dimitri's bed and held his hand and listened to is heart beat knowing that anyone of those could be his last. So there I sat praying over and over again that he would live and listening to his heart beat

_Beep…beep…beep…beeeep…………beep………………….beep……..bbbbbbbbeeeeeeeeepppppppp_

Oh god they started getting slower! I screamed for the nurse and she and the doctor Odlenski came running in with a few other doctors she said that the internal bleeding had started again so they tried reviving him and when that didn't work they rushed him back into surgery and I just sat there crying until Christian came in and just let me cry in his arms not saying anything. Oh god please if your listening please let Dimitri live, I kept praying over and over again. The nurse came in and said that we would know if he was going to live or not for another hour. Oh my this was going to be the longest hour of my life!

**Well there you go chapter four! And look Rose and Christian are getting along yay! But the real question is whether he will live or not! Review and tell me if you want him to or not plus I also posted a poll on my profile page and I want your answer for it! So review and vote on my poll and also read my other story and review that too! I really hoped you liked this chapter! Plus I'm basically nocturnal apparently because I sleep all day and stay up till like 7:30 am and I sleep till around 6 haha but not always! So yea review review review!**

**Love,**

**Roza**


	6. im so sorry

Ok guys im sorry but I wont be updating for awhile because I just had a really bad break up with my bf I had to find out from my friend asking me what happened and I so I checked his relationship status and it said he was single but he didn't even bother to tell me so I had to find out from her and me and him we were supposed to be best friends so I'm really broken up and I really just don't have the energy to write anything new right now so there wont be any updates till probably nest wee or 2 weeks, 2 weeks the latest. Again im sorry.

Love,

Roza


	7. ok srry guys but i really need ypur help

Ok sry guys but I really need you help! I have to no if you want dimitri to live or not! I still wont be updating for about a week cuz im still kind of messed up bcuz I talked 2 my ex and we r still best friends but I just don't know if I can be and I hav a lot of stuff cuz my parents are getting divorced and my bro has osteoporosis and he is my twin and its really rare in guys especially young ones so yea sry but DO YOU WANT DIMITRI TO LIVE? Ill update by next week the latest!so yea um ok just answr tht!

Love love love,

Roza


End file.
